In general, when a beverage is provided in a restaurant or the like, a tap is manipulated in a state in which a beverage container such as a beer mug, a glass, or the like, is disposed below the tap, and the beverage is poured into the beverage container. As a tap and a server used when a beverage is provided, a tap and a server each including a nozzle for a liquid configured to pour a liquid such as a beer liquid or the like and a nozzle for a foam body configured to pour a foam are known.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a draft beer dispenser including a beer liquid pouring nozzle and a beer foam pouring nozzle, wherein a front end of the beer liquid pouring nozzle is curved in a lateral direction. In Patent Literature 2, a tap in which a lower end of a nozzle of a liquid configured to pour a beer liquid is curved by about 45 degrees and further an end surface of the nozzle for the liquid is cut in a vertical direction is disclosed, and because the end surface of the nozzle is opposite to a wall surface of a beer mug, generation of a foam upon pouring of the beer liquid is suppressed. In Patent Literature 3, a bubble dispensing device configured to pour bubbles of a frozen foam body (a frozen foam) from a bubble pouring port of the bubble dispensing device is disclosed. The bubble dispensing device disclosed in Patent Literature 3 pours the frozen foam body from the bubble pouring port into a beverage container when the bubble pouring lever of the bubble dispensing device is manipulated.